Love Worth My Life
by nia annie
Summary: This is the story about a badass woman who will do anything for her family and friends , even if it meant die trying .
1. The Kidnapped Males

Love Worth My Life

Chapter 1

_Summary :_

_When she was 6 , Sakura was picked on because of her forehead and odd hair color . But , she never knew that the bullies were only jealous of her beauty . Her mother died when she was 4 , but her father was a very responsible man and raised her with undivided love and attention . Tired of being bullied , Sakura learnt how to defend herself , armed and not , when she turned seven . She changed her original ambition as a doctor to becoming a capable policewoman . Hell , she can fight even with a skintight dress on , and use a high heeled shoe as a weapon !_

_Along her journey , she met a man she loved and would willingly give up her life for . He was a nice man , cold by nature but warm and caring to those he considered family , and in her case , his lover . She loyally stood by his side , forever and always ._

_This is the story of a badass woman who would do anything for her family , even if it meant die trying ._

_Spoiler :_

_A certain lieutenant is the villain in this story . To her fans , don't worry . There's no bashing and a small twist at the end .=D_

_Now Start !_

_XxX_

The most amazing pair of emerald orbs opened when the owner of said eyes sensed her bed shaking . With a sleepy smile , she sat up and greeted her overly excited daughter and her annoyed son ."Hi Takara-chan… Takeshi-chan…" she said sleepily , suppressing a yawn . Takara , the spiky haired pinkette , smiled a wide smile and bounced on her parents' bed ."Kaa-san , it's Hanami ! It's Hanami !"

Takeshi just rolled his eyes at his twin . "Whatever, Hanami is a day for girls ." He grumbled , pushing stray bangs from his eyes .

Takara was a pretty girl at the age of six . She had her mother's rosy hair and eye color , but her father's hairstyle , eye shape and facial structure . Takeshi had his father's white hair and eye color but her eye shape , hairstyle and facial structure .

"What's with all the noise ?"

The sheets shifted and Sakura found herself smiling at the image she saw . "Ohayo sleepy head , and nice bed hair ." There was a small grumble as her husband sat up , yawning silently before he noticed the two kids gathering on the bed .

"What are you two doing up so early ?" Toushiro asked , staring at them with half-lidded eyes .

Takeshi rudely gestured to his twin . "This little idiot woke me up with her squealing ,'Hanami , Hanami!'" He mocked in a high pitched voice , causing him to be bonked on the head by his twin and his parents to chuckle quietly .

Sakura ruffled their hair affectionately and then got off the bed ."Where are you going ?" Toushiro asked. His wife giggled . "To the bathroom , silly ." Takara and Takeshi exited the room as they bickered about which was better , peanut butter or ice cream .

Toushiro shrugged and went back to sleep .

Well…

"WAKE UP SHIRO-CHAN !"

Until his beloved splashed water on him , at least .

Yep , he should've expected that .

XxX

"You better change those covers , Sakura ." Toushiro remarked sourly , blowing wet bangs from his face only to have them flop back into place . "Meh , I'll do it later . I have to take Takara-chan to the Hanami festival today ." Sakura smiled softly , enjoying the twitched his eyebrow made . Giggling , Sakura went to her closet and pulled out a nice white kimono with golden edging .It had golden , silver and blue firework patterns and the obi was blue and silver . She put it on and then pulled her hair into a simple fishtail braid .

She went to her daughter's room and saw her sitting on her bed , holding up two kimonos .

"Hello honey ." Sakura said softly .

Takara nodded quietly and looked at her mother's appearance ."You look as beautiful as ever , kaa-san!" the girl smiled . Sakura hugged her daughter loosely ."Thanks honey . Have you chosen a kimono yet ?" Takara then pouted ."I can't choose between the green one and the red one ."

Her mother hummed . "I think you should take the red one ." It was a beautiful crimson kimono with white roses decorating it . It also had a cream colored obi lined in red satin .

When she had put it on , Takara asked Sakura to do her hair . The elder pinkette's face scrunched up as she tried to figure out how to style her daughter's hair . It was way too spiky to braid . "

"I'll straighten a bit of your hair so I can princess braid it okay ?" Takara nodded , but pouted . She loved her hair just as it was .

XxX

Walking down the busy streets , Takara squealed happily and hugged the doll set to her chest . "Thanks Kaa-san !" Sakura just smiled . It was a busy day in Tokyo and the females were busy celebrating Hanami.

"Sakura-senpai !"

Both pinkettes turned around to see who it was . Sakura was surprised .

"Eh ? Rukia-san ?"

Rukia was an acquaintance of hers that formerly served under her in the police department . Rukia panted , tired from running for too long . "I-I… H-Have you seen Renji ?" Sakura blinked and shook her head . "No . Why ?"

"He's been missing all night . Yesterday , he said he was going to the Akagi plaza but he hasn't returned !"

Sakura knew Rukia was extremely worried about her husband . Those two were always close and were inseparable . Wherever one went , the other would be close by . So it was weird to not see them together . "Did he tell you why he went there ?"

The violet-eyed girl shook her head ."No . He just said he was going to the plaza ."

'Hmm… Strange indeed.'

XxX

"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH !"

Angered brown eyes glinted in the dark . There was a rattling of heavy chains before the man grunted and dropped to the ground . His bright red hair could easily be seen even in the dim lighting .

Dark brown eyes regarded him lazily before a smirk bloomed on her lips . Her painted red nails circled around a certain man's picture . A low , womanly chuckle was heard echoing inside the hideout and she threw a dart . It flew across the room and hit the deac centre of a certain pinkette's face .

"Toushiro-kun…" The woman mumbled , tracing the white-haired man's picture ."Soon , you will be mine once again ."

XxX

*_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac_

_But I can send you into overdrive*_

Sakura picked up her phone ."Moshi moshi , Hitsugaya Sak-"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL !"

Sakura winced and brought the phone away from her ear to avoid becoming deaf . "Ino-pig , what did I tell you about screaming on the phone ?" She remarked dryly . Ino was hyperventilating on the other line in a panicked way . "SAKURA ! Sakura , this is horrible ! It's terrible ! I-I … Oh my god , it's horrendous !" The pinkette raised a delicate eyebrow ."What's wrong with you pig ? And since when did you learn so many big words ?"

She could practically hear her bestfriend's glare from the other line and smirked .

"Sakura , this is serious ! There's no time to be joking !"

Sakura's playful mood dulled away , replaced by seriousness . "What is it , Ino?"

Ino was silent for a long while before she finally answered .

"Shikamaru and Uki-kun are missing ."

XxX

Takara jumped in surprise , nearly dropping her doll set when her mother started to scream on the phone ."Kaa-san , are you okay ?" She asked unsurely . Sakura's eyes were wide .

"Ino , please tell me you're not serious !" she whisper-yelled , sweat dripping down her temple . There was a pause , and her mother's eyes widened even more ."God no !" She then ended her conversation and placed her phone in her handbag .

"Kaa-san ? What is it ?" Takara inquired curiously . What had caused her usually composed mother to suddenly freak out ?

"It's bad…" The woman mumbled ."Your Shika-ji-san and Uki-ji-san are missing !"

Takara gasped , tears brimming in her eyes . "Th-they aren't d-dead … are they ?" Sakura's eyes softened as she pulled her daughter into a hug ."I'm sure they're not ."

The walk home was silent as both females were worried about the missing men . Soon , they arrived home and Sakura was extremely afraid . She opened the door and took off her shoes , Takara mimicking her actions .

"Tadaima ." It was silent for two seconds before they heard shuffling and then saw Toushiro coming down the stairs .

"Oh , hey Sakura . I just finished replacing the sheets and –oof ." he said casually before he was tackled to the ground when his wife landed on top of him , clutching his shirt tightly with a teary expression.

"Oh my god , you don't know how relieved I am Shiro-chan !" she choked , tears running down her face ."Yo-You could've gone missing too a-an-and I-" Sakura couldn't continue anymore and broke down. Takara saw the condition her mother was in and decided that her parents needed some privacy before going upstairs to her room .

"Hey , hey , what did I tell you about crying ?" Toushiro asked gently , wiping away her tears with his thumb . Sakura lifted her head and sniffled . "Th-that' not important right n-now Shiro-chan , you're safe and that's all that matters ." Her husband smiled and pulled her into a hug .

Suddenly , interrupting their moment , a high-pitched scream tore through the air . Sakura released her hug and rocketed up the stairs , Toushiro following hot on her heels .

"TAKARA-CHAN !" She yelled . Takara's shaky voice was heard from her room .

"K-Kaa-san…" Sakura rushed to her daughter' room and saw the small child staring wide-eyed at the window .

"What is it honey ?" Takara shook visibly and practically jumped into her mother's embrace just as Toushiro arrived at the scene . He headed inside and sat on his daughter's bed .

"It was… Scary… The black shadow thing escaped out the window with Takeshi …"

Sakura's heartbeat quickened . "No… Not my baby boy !"

XxX

Takeshi's wide green eyes were panicked as he stared at the thick iron bars of his prison . "Why am I here ? Let me go !" he yelled , shaking the bars ."

There was a distant sigh , and a shadow appeared in front of his prison .

"Oh… You're not Toushiro … But I guess you look enough like him for me not to kill you ." The shadows retreated and revealed a brown haired woman with her hair in a bun .

Takeshi hissed at her ."Let me go , you _ugly psycho_ !"

"Shut up , boy . You do not have the right to be speaking right now ." The woman snapped , glaring angrily .

Takeshi didn't back down . His eyes were narrowed into a glare .

"JUST YOU WAIT ! MY KAA-SAN WILL COME HERE AND KICK YOUR BUTT !"

XxX

Dinner was silent . No one dared to speak , as they were still worried for the trouble maker of their family . Takara's eyes were puffy from crying . Sakura had a poker face on while Toushiro was a nervous wreck .The only sounds that was heard was the clanking of utensils against the plates .

Tired of the silence , Takara sighed worriedly ."Kaa-san … where do you think Takeshi is ?"

Her mother didn't reply and continued eating .

Dinner ended quickly , and everyone went to bed with a cloud of gloom hanging over their heads.

XxX

"Sakura ."

No response .

"SAKURA !"

Said woman jolted up in a fighting stance , eyes still closed . "Ha , where's the burglar ?" Toushiro sighed. "There's no burglar . Someone wants to talk to you on the phone ." He said , saying 'someone' with a tone of suspicion . He handed her the phone and she took it .

"Moshi moshi ."

The next two words caused her blood to run cold .

"He's next ."

That was all that was said before the other person's line was cut off .

Cold sweat dripped down her forehead and her hands trembled , before the phone crushed in her hand .

"Honey ? Sakura , you okay ?" Her husband asked worriedly , shaking her shoulders lightly . Sakura remained unresponsive . The two words echoed in her mind .

He's next .

He's next .

He's next .

Sakura had no doubt that the person was referring to Toushiro .

He was next .

XxX

"Sakura ."

Sakura turned around and bowed to her boss . "Kuchiki-sama ." Byakuya nodded and handed her a file . "There have been a few," His eyes darkened ."Disappearances of males , lately . I have been informed that your son has gone missing as well ?" he grunted .

"Yes ." Sakura answered in a sad tone ."May I ask what this file has to do with the disappearances ?"

"Our forensic team has investigated and found some dirt near the spot every target has been kidnapped . After identification , the dirt is seen to be from the eastern warehouse .

Sakura's eyes widened ."The supposedly haunted abandoned warehouse ?" She received a nod . "Yes . I will send you , Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi to investigate . Please be careful ." Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly before walking away . Shocked by the action , she could only nod and stare at his retreating back .

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and smiled . "Hi Naruto ."

Naruto grinned his trademark grin . "Hiya Sakura-chan !" His grin faltered. "I heard about your son . I'm sorry ." Sakura sighed and patted his head . " No worries, it wasn't your fault ."

XxX

His eyes flickered lazily to the screen . He had a day off today , and Takara was still at school . Toushiro grumbled under his breath and turned off the TV before reaching for a novel .

Ironically , it was titled 'Vanish' . He slumped , remembering his son's antics . Sighing , he flipped to the center of the book where the page was dog eared and continued where he left off .

The story was about a child who had supernatural powers and could see ghosts . His family casted him away but there was a man who wanted those powers for himself . Toushiro was reading one particular line before he heard a whisper .

"Boo."

Then the white-haired man found himself getting gagged and blindfolded . "MMPH ?!"

The person tied him up tightly and hauled him over their shoulder before rushing out the window .

And funnily enough , that particular line he read was :

"Never let your guard down ."

XxX

To be continued…

nia annie

Ha , this is the longest chapter I've ever written .


	2. Who She Is

Love Worth My Life

_Chapter 2_

Naruto grinned as he looped his arm around his best friend's shoulder . "Ready , Sakura-chan ?" The woman inhaled deeply , closing her eyes as adrenaline pumped through her veins . "Yup . Let's go." Itachi nodded and got in the car while Naruto sat at the back with Sakura .

"So , who do you think captured the boys , Ita-chan ?" Sakura grinned when the raven-haired man twitched .

"Refrain from calling me such childish nicknames , Sakura-san ." he remarked dryly . "But answering your question , I'm not sure ." he admitted with a slightly sheepish look . "Hm… This is really a bad case if even the great Uchiha Prodigy can't solve it ." Naruto said boisterously .

Sakura smacked him ."Tune down your voice , baka !"

"Aww , Sakura-chan's so mean!"

XxX

"They are coming …"

"I know ." The woman smirked coyly . "Have you gotten Toushiro-kun yet ?"

Silence was her answer . Her dark brown eyes narrowed .

"Where is Toushiro-kun ?"

The servant squeaked in fear . "Ummm …. Actually… we… um…"

"Spit it out , I don't have all day !"

"… Toushiro's signal was wiped off from our radars ."

The woman's eyes widened , and fury was shown clearly on her features . "FIND HIM , OR YOU ARE DEAD !"

The servant squeaked again and scurried off .

The woman sighed heavily , plopping into her seat . Her fingers danced on her keyboard as she set her dark eyes on the radar . It didn't show any red dots , meaning that the servant wasn't lying . She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her chin in thought . "I wonder who took him ."

She snapped out of her thoughts and stood up , shaking her head ."No matter , he will be mine and not that bitch Sakura's." She walked down the hallway and turned a corner , heading to a room labelled "WEAPONRY" .

She opened the door and made a beeline towards a rack of silver , shiny scimitars and picked up two of them before taking out three guns and hiding them in her pockets .

She stared at the scimitars and then smiled .

"That bitch better be ready ."

XxX

"Sakura , wait up !" the sunny blond shouted after his friend . The pink-haired woman ignored his calls and continued running . Her heart was racing . She was extremely worried about her son . She had been tempted to call her husband but she didn't have time . Her son was missing and that was the only thing in her mind . Her heart was encouraging her to go on , to find her son and just hug him to death in the way he hated .

Finally , Naruto caught up to her , gasping for breath .

"Man , since when do you run so fast ?"

Sakura glared at him and then rubbed her temples . "Where's Uchiha ?"

A confused look appeared on his face ." Huh … I'm not sure . He's been quiet since we got here ." He looked around and cupped his hands around his mouth .

"ITAAAAACHIIIIII !"

Sakura smacked him upside the head .

"You're giving away our position , you baka !"

He rubbed the sore spot with a whimper .

A tall shadow loomed behind them .

"Yes Uzumaki ."

"EEK !" Naruto yelped and jumped into Sakura's arms .

The woman twitched and instantly dropped him .

"Ita-chan , what did you find ?" Sakura asked getting straight to the point .

"Nothing except for a few tracks . They're very well covered up . You should go and check it out ." Itachi said with a twitching eyebrow . He hated being called 'Ita-chan' . It reminded him of when he was younger and was always tracked down by rabid fangirls .

"Okay then . Keep an eye on Naruto-baka for a while ." Said blond pouted at her and crossed his arms.

XxX

In the dark room , a man jumped through the window and landed on the floor with a thump . His brown eyes glanced around disinterestedly before he carefully stepped inside as to not drop the person on his shoulder . He sighed and removed black beanie and face-mask to allow proper breathing and then he dropped his charge into a chair , securing the white-haired male to the chair with a metal chain .

Soft , thudding footsteps were heard and the door creaked open as a smaller and womanly figure walked in . Her large dark grey eyes that almost seemed brown twinkled in joy and happiness , approaching the brown-eyed man who had a soft smile on his face .

"Sometimes you are outrageous , darling ." he drawled in a bland voice . "You could've just asked them ."

The woman giggled , eyes crinkling shut and a smile bloomed on her lips . "Yes I know , but I rather prefer this way . It's much more fun and exciting ."

Slowly , she edged closer to the knocked-out white-haired male and poked his shoulder .

The man stirred and opened his eyes slightly before they shot wide open . His voice was muffled by the cloth covering his mouth but the woman could almost swear she heard the man say 'cheesecake fairies' or something .

"Ichigo-kun , please get them for me ." She smiled . The brown-eyed male , now identified as Ichigo , nodded obediently and went to get what was asked .

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-san , this won't hurt a bit ." She smiled and patted the cursing man's head like a sister would do to her brother before walking away , humming happily as if kidnapping a 28-year old man was a normal thing .

XxX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING ?!"

Naruto screamed .

"Calm down Naruto ." Itachi sighed . Sakura was staring at the warehouse in suspicion and curiosity. How could the forensic team be mistaken ? There must have been something missing .

A thought popped into her head .

"Ita-chan ," Itachi narrowed his eyes at the nick-name . "Go check inside for any loose floorboards ."

The Uchiha said nothing and complied , dragging Naruto along with him to help investigate .

Sakura stared at their backs as she pondered , getting lost in thought .

_=.=_

Itachi returned with Naruto a few minutes later . "We found one . It's at the fourth level in the left corner ."

"Great ! Let's go ." She smiled slightly and pulled them to where it was . She opened the door and jumped in , Itachi and Naruto following suit .

The group of three landed softly on the ground and headed straight for a door at the end of the hallway . She yanked it open and rushed in , a hand on her gun ready for any attack .

They arrived in a large and very dark room .

Sakura squinted her eyes in the dark . She couldn't see anything and that was worrying her . She hated not knowing her surroundings . She heard shuffling and knew that her team was safe . Her heartbeat quickened and her breaths came in short but soft gasps .

"Oh . I have visitors… How lovely ."

Sakura stiffened and tightened her grip on her gun . She felt her teammates doing the same and turned her body to face where she thought the new arrival was at .

"Who are you ?"

The woman chuckled at the question . "No one important . But I do have some important people with me here ." The lights turned on and revealed a woman with her hair in a bun . Her brown eyes were narrowed into a glare and a mocking smirk was on her lips . She wore all black and held two scimitars in her hands . Judging from her stance , she seemed experienced with swords .

Somehow , the pinkette knew that there were more weapons stashed somewhere in the woman's attire . That woman seemed familiar .

"Why did you take Ukitake , Shikamaru , Renji and my darling baby Takeshi ?!"

And there were four tied up , gagged males behind her . They all looked relieved but Takeshi had reddened when Sakura called him 'darling baby' . It was so girly !

"Hm … Let's go back in the past , where it all started ." The woman said , her glare more malicious .

"You remember when you were in your junior year ?" She ground out .

"Yes ." Sakura answered , suspicious .

"Then , do you remember the one who had been betrothed to Toushiro-kun but you broke it !"

Emerald eyes widened .

"You…You're… " She trailed off.

"Yes . I'm Hinamori Momo ."

XxX

Hello ! nia annie here . I hope this was enough ! I was planning to make this a three-shot so expect the last chapter to be posted soon . =D

So , I think I might make a story about her life before becoming a policewoman , when she was still in high school . Maybe , maybe not . I'll see if time allows me to .

Hope this was enough for a bit ! I gave a small clue on who kidnapped Toushiro . Let's see if anyone can figure out who she is . :]

Bye bye !


End file.
